Debajo de tu ropa
by Deichii
Summary: Escapemonos, no podria viir sin ti...sin tus caricias. One-shot. Goenji x Kazemaru


**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5**

inspirada en una canción de Shakira... que terrible yo desde cuando escucho eso xDDD... en fin, Sin mas... a Leer!

Debajo de tu ropa

Goenji x Kazemaru

Dos chicos corrían tomados de las manos, estaban siendo perseguidos de unos cuantos guardaespaldas, el día apenas comenzaba y estos dos enamorados escapaban de todo y de todos, el más alto, de cabello crema y ojos negros profundos, vestía unos jeans desgastados camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra, tomaba con una mano una maleta de viaje azul oscura.

De su otra mano iba un chico de cabello azul y largo, vestido con unos pantalones cortos blancos, camisa azul clara y chaqueta de color azul como el de su cabello, tenia también unos converse pero de color blanco con marcas celestes, tenia también una maleta de viaje negra en una de sus manos, su cabello iba recogido en una coleta, hasta hace unos minutos, donde una ráfaga de viento ataco su cabello y se llevo la liga con el, dejándolo totalmente suelto.

Los hombres vestidos de negro los perseguían mientras mas atrás una feliz pareja los despedía, un chico de cabello platinado y el otro castaño, abrazados despedían a sus amigos con las manos, el recorrido de los otros dos se iba entre risas y saltos, y miradas hacia atrás de sus persecutores donde reían y veían que no los alcanzaran.

Dando un salto a una barda y dando la vuelta a una esquina lograron tomarles algo más de ventaja y los pudo recoger un taxi justo a tiempo, se dirigían al aeropuerto de fuera de la ciudad, entre abrazos y risas miraban por la ventana de atrás como los pobres hombres que los perseguían caían agotados o paraban para tomar aire, rindiéndose.

Las calles pasaron, el taxista veía a los chicos felices por el retrovisor riendo por las locuras adolescentes, Kazemaru y Goenji se iban acariciando y mirando a los ojos, sonriendo entre sonrojos, besándose lentamente y apasionadamente, desviando sus ojos de vez en cuando a las ventanas del auto, viendo felizmente como la ciudad se quedaba atrás y poco a poco iban llegando a su primer destino.

Pocos minutos pasaron e hicieron detener el auto, pagaron al señor y corrieron a la entrada de aquel aeropuerto privado donde los esperaba el mayordomo de la familia del peli crema, con un saludo y una entrega de llaves y dos pares de gafas se alejaron aun tomados de las manos corriendo de nuevo con las maletas y felices.

Una vieja avioneta les esperaba, soltaron las maletas y Goenji tomo la cintura de Kazemaru y le alzó, este se abrazo al cuello del chico y con sus piernas le abrazo la cintura, en un largo y tierno beso dieron un par de giros volvieron a tomar las maletas y las guardaron en la avioneta, se pusieron los protectores y Goenji como todo un caballero volvió a tomar a Kazemaru de la cintura ayudarlo a entrar al avión no sin darle un nuevo beso.

El aparato despego, Goenji sabia maniobrarlo perfectamente; el atardecer caía lentamente iluminándolos, Kazemaru se separo un poco de su asiento y abrazo a Goenji el cual seguía concentrado en el cielo, dio un par de volteretas en el aire y siguió el camino para su destino final, donde pasarían el verano.

Llegaron a una isla pequeña, exclusiva y desierta, una acogedora casita y un pequeño bosque los esperaba, la avioneta paró frente a la residencia, el oji negro bajo primero y después de ayudarle a su amado novio bajo las maletas.

Se acomodaron en la habitación principal y entre caricias sus cuerpos fueron quedando desnudos poco a poco, Kazemaru veía tiernamente a los ojos de su novio mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-debajo de tu ropa, hay una historia interminable, mi propiedad- susurró Goenji en el oído del peli azul mientras le iba quitando lentamente su pantalón, haciendo que le enredara las suaves y torneadas piernas en su cadera, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel con las manos, mientras el oji almendra se le abrazaba fuertemente, disfrutando de las caricias.

Paso su nariz por el cuello del mas bajo y disfruto de ese dulce olor a miel de la piel de Kazemaru, ese que ahora impregnaba su cuerpo poco a poco; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el calor que tenia por el roce de sus cuerpos y sus labios desapareció, cuando se dio cuenta tenia unas prendas en sus manos y a Kazemaru con otras del mismo color, blanco.

La brisa ahora acariciaba sus rostros, el cabello azul ondeaba gracias a ella mientras despeinaba aún más el cabello color crema, sus manos iban juntas y sus huellas quedaban marcadas en la arena mojada y de vez en cuando una pequeña ola trataba de borrarlas.

La luna ahora les iluminaba el camino a un pequeño muelle donde se encontraba una lancha, donde subieron y después de un beso, uno dulce, de esos que te quitan el aliento, de esos que te hacen suspirar y volar a las estrellas, decidieron arrancar y adentrarse en el mar.

Goenji seguía conduciendo la lancha, la cual rompía una que otra pequeña ola, el agua les mojaba un poco hasta que encontraron un lugar hermoso, unas piedras cerca a la isla sobresalían, se acercaron con cuidado y detuvieron allí, el olor a mar inundaba todo y en un cálido abrazo Kazemaru fue tentando y atrapando a su chico.

Esta vez no se libraría y ahora si completamente desnudos se entregaron poco a poco en medio del mar, los besos no faltaron por sus cuerpos, cada uno estaba lleno de ellos, no había lugar donde los labios no hubieran recorrido el cuerpo contrario, la calidez de ese momento era única y los gemidos solo eran cantos especiales de amor.

La luna y las estrellas divisaron aquel hermoso espectáculo donde ambos amantes se regalaban sus almas, donde entregaban más abiertamente su corazón y allí en un último gemido de placer con la marca de sus nombres se abrazaron, decidieron descansar viendo el cielo y regalándose estrellas.

Una vez de nuevo con los pies en la arena jugaron a perseguirse, la brisa helada les advirtió de entrar y el sonido de sus estómagos ordeno cocinar algo delicioso, Goenji se sentó en una silla que estaba en la cocina mientras Kazemaru, un poco adolorido, caminaba de lado a lado pidiendo de vez en cuando algún elemento a Goenji.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, el peli crema reía abiertamente, pues con Kazemaru ninguna mascara valía, después de lavar los trastos un camino lleno de tropiezos fue lo que siguió, pues con los ojos cerrados intentaron llegar al cuarto y lanzarse a la cama para devorarse mutuamente y volver a marcar el recorrido de besos.

Debajo de la ropa de cada uno estaba la piel de sus cuerpos, la que marcaba un mapa a su amor eterno, unas caricias interminables y claro, la propiedad mas importante en sus vidas.

Por ahora disfrutarían su escapada juntos, después enfrentarían lo que viniera, tenían un verano y luego una vida por delante; en un bolsillo en aquella maleta azul descansaba una caja roja con un anillo dentro y en la maleta negra descansaba una prueba de embarazo positiva.

Fin


End file.
